1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a variable operation sensation input device capable of obtaining an electrically controlled force sensation (an operation sensation) when manually sliding an operation member.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there have been proposed various types of variable operation sensation input devices having a force feedback function that helps to reliably perform a desired operation by applying a resistance force or a thrust force in accordance with an operation amount or an operation direction of an operation member when manually operating the operation member to select the functions of an in-car control device such as an air conditioner, an audio player, or a navigation.
An example of the variable operation sensation input devices is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-31074, the variable operation sensation input device including: an operation member that is slidable in an arbitrary direction along a predetermined plane including the X and Y directions perpendicular to each other; a first driving member that is driven in the X direction in accordance with the sliding movement of the operation member; a second driving member that is driven in the Y direction in accordance with the sliding movement of the operation member; a first motor that has a gear fixed to a motor shaft and meshing with the first driving member; a second motor that has a gear fixed to a motor shaft and meshing with the second driving member; a first detection section that detects the rotation state of the first motor; a second detection section that detects the rotation state of the second motor; and a control section that controls the driving of each of the motors. The first driving member is supported so as to be linearly movable in the X direction, and the first driving member slidably engages with a first guide rail extending in the Y direction and integrated with the operation member. In the same way, the second driving member is supported so as to be linearly movable in the Y direction, and the second driving member slidably engages with a second guide rail extending in the X direction and integrated with the operation member.
In the existing variable operation sensation input device, when a user manually slides the operation member, for example, in the X direction, the first driving member is driven in the X direction to rotate the motor shaft of the first motor, where the rotation direction or the rotation amount is detected by the first detection section. Then, the rotation force of the first motor is applied to the operation member via the first driving member in such a manner that the control section controls the driving of the first motor on the basis of the output of the first detection section, thereby enabling the transmission of an appropriate force sensation (an operation sensation) such as a resistance feeling to the user's finger. At this time, since the second guide rail slides without pushing the second driving member, the second driving member does not move. In the same way, when the operation member slides in the Y direction, the first driving member does not move, but the second driving member is driven in the Y direction to rotate the motor shaft of the second motor, where the rotation direction or the rotation amount is detected by the second detection section. Then, the rotation force of the second motor is applied to the operation member via the second driving member in such a manner that the control section controls the driving of the second motor on the basis of the output of the second detection section, thereby enabling the transmission of an appropriate force sensation to the user's finger. In addition, when the operation member slides in a direction oblique with respect to the X and Y directions, the first and second driving members are driven respectively so as to rotate the motor shafts of the first and second motors. For this reason, the rotation force of each of the motors is applied to the operation member in such a manner that the control section controls the drivings of the first and second motors on the basis of the outputs of the first and second detection section, thereby enabling the transmission of an appropriate force sensation to the user's finger.
However, in the existing variable operation sensation input device, when the first and second driving members are respectively supported to be slidable in the movement direction by the guide members, it is desirable in that the driving members move smoothly and linearly. However, in this case, rattling easily occurs in the driving members when the support structure decreases in size. For this reason, a problem arises in that the support structure increases in size in order to suppress the rattling of the driving members.